1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to portable carrying and storage systems for removable vehicle doors and hardtops and, more particularly, to a carrying system for carrying the removed doors and hardtop of a Sport Utility Vehicle, (“SUV”), such as, but not limited to, a Jeep® Wrangler, hardtops and doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, the drivers of certain types of Sport Utility Vehicles (SUV) desire to ride in an open vehicle or to maximize the usable interior space of the vehicle. Often, this mode of operation requires removing of the doors and hardtop of the particular vehicle.
In the past, removed doors often were carried in the cargo space behind the rear seats, in the cabin in the rear seat compartment, or secured, in some manner, to the rear mounted spare tire of the vehicle. In the former instance, the concept of maximizing interior space is negated. The latter option can cause damage to the plastic door windows or warpage of the doors due to the uneven surface of the spare tire. Doors could be sometimes left behind, but this presented a problem if the doors were needed later to protect against severe weather conditions. A system for efficiently and safely mounting and transporting removable SUV doors on the rear of the vehicle would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,681, issued to Willis, discloses a rack designed to provide convenient storage of doors optionally removable from “JEEP-Style” SUV's. This allows a driver to operate the vehicle with the doors removed and thus frees up interior space. The rack is mounted on the rear of the vehicle exteriorly of the rear-mounted spare tire. Mounted securely in the rack, the doors are spaced from the spare tire and are prevented from rubbing each other and the spare tire. The doors are therefore protected from scratches and abrasions.
Willis does not disclose removal or storage of the SUV hardtop.